The Great Escape
by Typhoid-love
Summary: While he tried to get back up he heard Shannon’s blood curling scream. AU, Shayid.
1. Prologue: The Whispers

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** This is only the prologue so it's rather short. The rest of my chapters will be longer. They're not like super long but I think that they are a decent amount. This is also my first full length story that I am going to be writing; meaning that this fanfic will be longer than five chapters. Yay. I hope you enjoy. Sorry about any misspells.

* * *

The whispers. He heard the whispers. These were the same whispers that he had been denying for so long; to point where he wouldn't even believe the woman he loved. Now he heard them.

And now he also saw Walt.

Shannon swiftly turned her head towards him, rain droplets cascading down her beautiful face.

"Do you see him?" She asked him desperately. She needed him to see Walt, she needed him to believe in her more than anything in the world.

Sayid could only nod his head slowly. He saw Walt and there was no denying it now.

It took him a moment to realize that Shannon ran off shouting Walt's name in the middle of a dangerous jungle.

"Shannon!" He shouted jumping to his feet and running after her.

Unfortunately, Sayid slipped on the mud and fell on to the ground. While he tried to get back up he heard Shannon's blood curling scream. His eyes widened and he quickly recovered from his fall and he ran to where he heard her scream. He ran as fast as he could.

Once he was there he momentarily froze at what he saw. A large man was holding Shannon by her golden locks and she was unconscious. Anger fueled inside of him, but before he could attack the man who held the woman he loved, he felt something hit the back of his head hard and then there was only darkness.

He was too late.

______________________________________________

The first thing Shannon noticed when she woke up was the excruciating pain in her head. She groaned as her eyes slowly creaked open. Despite the stiffness of her body, she sat up on the hard ground that she was on. She tentatively put a hand to her aching head.

She looked around; her surroundings weren't familiar.

The room was dark and gray with cement. It was cold and dreary. There were no windows; there was only the dim light bulb on the ceiling. The floor was grainy and uncomfortable. It was like she was stick in some sort of prison cell. She hated it. She was starting to panic. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Her breathing started to hitch.

"Shannon, you're awake!" A voice came from behind her.

She swiftly turned and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Oh my God… Walt!"

* * *

If you'd like me to continue; review.


	2. 1: No One Left Behind

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** This chapter is a bit longer. Still kinda short but it's longer than the prologue. I think the rest of my chapters will get longer but I can't be too sure. And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for misspells.

**WARNING!! **This story will get really weird as it proceeds. Just warning you ahead of time.

* * *

"All right, this is getting ridiculous now!" Ana Lucia stated frustrated. "We need to leave him behind."

She nodded over to Sawyer who was currently being held in a homemade net by Michael and Jin. The two men glared at her. Although Jin didn't really understand her, he still didn't like her.

"We are _not_ leaving him behind." Michael stated fiercely.

"At this rate we're never going to get to the beach." Ana Lucia returned just as fierce.

Michael let out an annoyed sound. He's had enough of this woman. "All right, I have had it with your bullshit, bitch!" He shouted. He was frustrated and all he wanted was his son back. "I know you like playing dictator leader but we're not leaving Sawyer behind and you're not going to leave without us either. You need us to show you the way to the beach and we're not going to the beach without Sawyer!"

"He probably going to be dead by the time we get there." The Hispanic woman said, almost trying to sound reasoning.

"Shut-up!" Michael shouted again. He refused to believe that the southerner was going to die.

Just then they all heard groaning. They swiftly turned and Ana Lucia pulled out her gun. There was a man on the ground just waking up from unconsciousness not too far away from them. Michael and Jin immediately knew who it was.

"Sayid!" Michael exclaimed as he and Jin gently put Sawyer on the ground and rushed to their fallen comrade.

"You know this guy?" Ana Lucia asked lowering her gun as Michael and Jin helped Sayid sit up on the ground.

"Yeah… he was in the middle section of the plane with us." Michael stated checking Sayid who was rather groggy at the moment.

"Shannon… uhn, where's Shannon?" Sayid mumbled somewhat incoherently as he began to come around.

"Sayid, buddy, are you okay?" Michael asked while Jin went to fetch him a water bottle.

Sayid stared at Michael a moment as if trying to figure out who he was. His eyebrows were scrunched together a moment and then they relaxed once he realized who was speaking to him.

"I am fine, Michael… what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on the raft." He said sounding utterly confused.

"We… were attacked. They…" Michael squeezed his eyes shut; it was hard for him to say it. "They took Walt."

Sayid's eyes widened as if he just realized something. "Walt… I saw him." He said causing Michael's eyes to snap open.

"You _saw_ him? You saw Walt! Where? Where did you see him?" He immediately bombarded with questions, but other things were on Sayid's mind.

"In the forest… Shannon and I… we heard the whispers… and then Walt…" He said trying to recall each event, and then it al came crashing down on him. Realization hit him and it hit him hard. He felt like he was suffocating. "Shannon… they took Shannon!"

Sayid quickly stood up and then his world began to spin. Michael also stood and put his hands on the Iraqi's shoulders. Jin rushed over with a bottle of water.

"Sayid, calm down. Here, drink some water." Michael demanded his friend while Jin handed him the water. "And drink it slowly."

Sayid nodded mutely and did as he was told. He didn't want to drink water. He wanted to find his Shannon. He needed to save her. He already failed her once. It was just then he noticed the other people that were traveling with his friends.

"Who are they?" He asked, not really caring for the look Ana Lucia was giving him.

"They're the survivors of the tail section." Michael stated looking at the other people he was traveling with.

"There were other survivors?" Sayid asked clearly shocked.

"Obviously." Ana Lucia said snobbishly.

Sayid raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore this woman who obviously had some anger issues. Then he looked over to Sawyer, who was unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to him?" He asked walking over to Sawyer and inspecting his wound.

"He was shot when the Other's attacked us." Michael replied also walking over and kneeling down to the southerner.

"You need to get him to Jack as soon as possible." Sayid stated the obvious.

"We're heading to the beach now. You need to see Jack too." Michael said noticing the trickling blood stain on the other man's forehead.

Sayid shook his head in denial. "No, I must go find Shannon." He stated standing up again.

"Sayid, it would be a better idea for you to just come with us." Michael said still kneeling down to Sawyer.

Sayid was about to speak to argue, but he was interrupted.

"I don't mean to interrupt the reunion, but we have to keep moving." Ana Lucia said in her usually demanding tone.

Sayid glared at her and was about to say something but was once again interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down!" Michael said annoyed then he once again turned his attention to Sayid. "Look, just come back to the beach with us now. You can't go running around the woods looking for Shannon now with a bleeding head. After Jack checks you out then I promise I'll help you find her; I have to find Walt too."

Sayid was silent while he thought about it. Ana Lucia was at her boiling point; she wanted to get out of here. With a sigh of defeat, the former communications officer nodded his head.

"All right, let's go now." He said with drooped shoulders. He wanted to find Shannon now…

With that they started heading towards the beach again, with Jin and Michael once again carrying Sawyer.

________________________________________________

"Oh my God… Walt!" Shannon screeched when she saw the young African American boy.

"Shhh!" Walt quickly scolded her. "I don't want them to come in here."

Shannon took a few deep breaths. It almost felt like she was having another asthma attack, but she knew that she wasn't. She was just in shock. She couldn't believe this.

"Walt… how are you…. I saw you in the jungle." She stammered on each word.

Walt shook his head sadly and shamefully. "I'm sorry about that, Shan, they made me do it. They threatened my dad."

Shannon stared at him. She was trying to figure out if this was real or not; if this was in fact a dream just like Sayid had suggested to her before. She reached out and poked Walt.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Walt whined rubbing where she poked him, which was his arm.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She scooted closer to him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked looking him over, but not being able to see much with such dim lighting.

"Not much… they just pushed me around a lot. I have a few scrapes and bruises." Walt replied showing her a scrape on his knee. She put her finger tips to it tenderly. "How are you? They must have hit you pretty hard on the head."

Shannon removed her fingers from his knee and put them to the back of her head. She winced when she indeed felt a bruise forming there. She felt a splitting headache coming on. For now though, she was much more worried about Walt.

"I'll be fine. I like to think that although I'm in pain right now, the pain will go away later." She said trying to give him a reassuring smile but not really succeeding. Walt appreciated her attempt and nodded his head but kept silent.

Shannon brought her knees to her chest and she rested her head on them. She really wished Sayid was here with her now. She suddenly felt tears burn her eyes. Sayid… she prayed to God that they didn't do anything to him. She hoped more than anything that he was okay. She would just die if she were to find out that they killed him or something. Without noticing it a small sob escaped her throat. Walt heard it.

"Shannon…?" He trailed off taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. That's when she let it all out and allowed her tears to fall.

"Sayid was with me… and he's not here… what if… what if they kill—" She couldn't even finish that sentence as a sob burned through her throat. Walt's grip on her hand tightened.

"I'm sure he's fine, Shannon." He spoke reassuringly but not even he believed his own words. "I'm sure he's out there looking for you right now."

Shannon only nodded her head. She didn't want to deny what Walt was saying. It was just like Sayid had once said; they all needed hope. She was leaning more on her hope right now because she refused to believe that he was dead. It didn't feel like he was dead so she wasn't going to believe that he was. She was going to believe in Walt's words; Sayid was out there looking for her.

"Yeah… he's out there right now looking for me… us; he's looking for _us_… with your dad. They're both looking for us." Shannon said confidently causing Walt to smile.

"Yeah, my dad and Sayid are looking for us." He said momentarily believing his words. He desperately wanted his dad to find them and escape this awful place.

"Until they find us, we have each other. We'll take care of each other." Shannon stated putting her arm around Walt's shoulder and he leaned in her.

"We'll protect each other." He whispered and she nodded.

For now, they were all they had. For now, they were brother and sister; they wouldn't let anything in the world hurt them.

* * *

I don't really like Ana Lucia (probably cause she killed Shannon). Please review.


	3. 2: Desperation and Wishing

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note: **I think that I try to put like a two day wait on each update. Haha. I think I'm gonna make them a little bit of a longer wait. Now as I said before this story is going to get really weird. I'm just warning you all so later you won't be all like "WTF!?" Okay, so I gave you a clear warning.

ALSO, there are some OC characters in this story.

* * *

Sayid was never really a desperate man, at least he had hoped that he wasn't. Right now things were changing though. He was becoming desperate. He was becoming hopelessly desperate.

He was desperate for a shower, he was desperate for a coffee, he was desperate to get to the damn beach, he was mostly desperate to have Shannon in his arms and know that she was safe, and he was desperate to kill that Hispanic woman who continuously glared at him.

All he wanted to do was go out and find Shannon, but Michael made a good point that he shouldn't be aimlessly traveling through the forest looking for Shannon when 1) he was injured and 2) if he waited to get to the beach then at least when he did go out to find Shannon he would have Michael's help. Not that he really needed any help; he was an expert tracker.

To top it all off, that distant barking he was hearing with his trained senses was annoying the hell out of him.

Wait… barking. Barking meant a dog. A dog meant… Vincent! He completely forgot about the yellow lab.

Sayid suddenly stopped walking and looked around. This caused everyone else to also stop walking.

"Oh, what is it now!?" Ana Lucia exclaimed frustrated and annoyed. Sayid ignored her.

"Vincent!" He shouted out. The barking came again, this time closer. Michael heard it too.

"Vincent!" He too shouted out. The barking got louder. "Vincent!" He shouted again.

The barking became even louder and then finally the golden haired dog came running out from the tall grass. Sayid kneeled down and the dog went to him. He ran his fingers through the dirty fur.

"Where have you been?" Sayid asked the dog who licked his free hand in response. "Hm? Where could you have gone?"

"Great, I'm guessing we've added a dog to our little traveling team?" Ana Lucia asked in pure annoyance. She wondered what else would be joining them on their journey and slowing them down.

"Yeah, we have." Michael stated not even bothering to hide his annoyance towards the female dictator.

Ana Lucia sighed in what sounded like defeat. She put her pointer finger and thumb up to the bridge of her nose. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. There were so many obstacles preventing them from getting to the beach where there was a doctor. She was beginning to get the feeling that they would never make it and would perish to the Others like countless other people, such as Michael's son and now apparently Sayid's girlfriend.

The both of them are fools, she thought while watching the Iraqi petting the dogs head in a rather tender motion. Both he and Michael thought they would get their loved ones back and Ana Lucia pitied them both for that.

She rolled her eyes and let out another sigh. "Fine, can we place move on now?" She asked aggravated and walking off before even waiting for a reply.

Michael, Jin, and Sayid looked at each other while the other tailies followed Ana Lucia obediently. The three men were still not, and probably never would be, used to the Hispanic woman's attitude. Sayid prayed to Allah that he wouldn't have to endure this much longer.

__________________________________________________________

Shannon and Walt were startled awake when their 'cell' door swung open and slammed against the wall. A large man with graying hair walked in and Shannon immediately moved protectively in front of Walt. A shorter man walked in after the taller man and it could easily be figured out that was the one in charge.

Shannon's eyes narrowed as the door was shut behind them and the short man gave her a sickening smile. "Who the hell are you?" She asked bitterly.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Rutherford. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" The mysterious man asked, his tone permanently taunting.

"No, instead they taught me to never be nice to people who kidnap me!" She spat out still extremely bitter.

The man laughed whole heartedly. "Ah, I knew you had quite a sharp tongue. You amuse me. My name is Ralph." He spoke in a mocking kind tone.

It disgusted Shannon immensely. "Fuck you!" She snapped almost forgetting about the young child behind her, but at this moment she was pretty sure that Walt wouldn't mind her cussing.

"You should be nice to me, Miss Rutherford. After all _I _am the one holding _you_ captive. You don't want to irritate me. I tend to get a bit abusive when angry." He told her warningly but Shannon was not swayed.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said growling lightly making Ralph smirk cockily.

"Oh, I know that. However, _he_ is." He said tilting his head and looking over to Walt.

Shannon also turned and looked at Walt. The young boy was shivering with fear. Tears glistened in his dark eyes. She too began to feel tears burn her lighter eyes; she couldn't let anything bad happen to him and she certainly couldn't let anyone hurt him. Her head swiftly turned back to Ralph and her glare was fierce.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She hissed, looking almost animalistic.

"I won't harm him," Ralph declared. "Just as long as you cooperate then he's safe." He continued looking down at his two captive darkly.

Shannon shuddered at his look. "What do you want me to do?" She asked almost hesitantly. She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

Ralph's smirk turned into a wide grin. "All in good time, Miss Rutherford, all in good time."

And with that the door opened again and Ralph left with his large 'friend'.

Shannon stared at the closed door for a long moment wondering what the hell just happened. This was all just too weird. She turned back to Walt and saw that the boy finally let his tears spill and his small body shook with sobs.

"Oh, Walt." She whispered bringing the child into her arms and rubbing his back soothingly. "Shh, it's all right. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Walt sniffled and held onto her tighter. "I'm worried about _you_, Shan."

At that very moment, even in this horrible situation, Shannon felt her heart sore and break at the same time. She was so happy that someone else besides Sayid cared about her. Then she was so upset that things were happening this way. She wished that everything could have been under better circumstances.

The thing she wished for the most though was to have Sayid with her now so then she could feel utterly safe with the man that she loved so deeply.

For now though, she knew that she shouldn't be wishing. For now she had to take care of Walt. However, her mind was plagued by memories of her beloved Iraqi.

She wished she could have told him that she loved him because she never had the chance to.

* * *

Yeah, I didn't use any of the original Others. Sorry. Please review.


	4. 3: Old and Dusty

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is the chapter where the weird stuff begins. Just remember I gave you a clear warning so don't be all like "WTF? What's wrong with this chick?"Anyway, sorry if their are any misspells; I'm too much of a bum to actually spellcheck.

* * *

At this moment Shannon wanted nothing more than to be a stronger person. She wanted to be able to fight off any fiends that would come their way. But she had wasted away in her previous life, her life before the island. She wasted it all on her stupid dance and trying to impress people that didn't matter. It was all just a waste.

Walt had fallen asleep on her lap hours ago. Her legs felt sore but she didn't dare disturb him; his peaceful features prevented her from doing that.

Shannon could feel her confidence fading. She could feel her hope disappearing. Even if Sayid was all right, how would he know how to find her? There was no way he could find her. Not even she knew where she was!

It was a crushing feeling to know that she would never see the man she loved again. Silent tears ran down her dirty cheeks as she thought about it. She was so desperate to see him, to feel him, and to hold him until they couldn't breathe anymore.

She jumped a bit when the door swung open again, which caused Walt to wake up. The big man walked in again and Ralph followed him with a rather attractive raven haired woman and some ancient looking man.

Shannon glared at each person. She hated all of them. "What do you want?" She asked irritated.

For the second time since they met, Ralph 'tsk'ed her. "Miss Rutherford, didn't we talk about your manners?" He asked sarcastically. Shannon just gave him a look that told him to kindly 'go fuck himself'. "Very well, I will tolerate your rudeness for now but if you keep up with this that boy is in for a world of pain." He said looking down at Walt, whom squirmed a bit and buried his face in Shannon's lap as if trying to escape from the dark look.

Shannon put her hand on the boy's head in a protective manner. "What do you want?" She repeated in a slightly softer tone this time.

"Ah yes, I've decided that you deserve an explanation as to why you were taken." Ralph said with a huge grin.

Shannon blinked a few times. "Well, isn't that nice of you." She stated sarcastically.

Although the raven haired woman seemed enraged by Shannon's sass, Ralph was unfazed. "Indeed it is." He spoke cheerfully which made Shannon and Walt hate him even more. "Now I would like to start this whole thing with a little bit of history."

"Yippee." Shannon interrupted sarcastically.

"Bite your tongue and show some respect, you little bitch!" Shannon flinched when the raven haired woman yelled at her.

"Patricia, calm your self!" Ralph snapped and the woman immediately held her mouth shut tightly. "Now where were we? Oh yes, the background history." He said taking a few steps towards Shannon and Walt. "Long ago in ancient times this now stranded island was once a very prosperous place. There was people, homes, politics, trade, all that good stuff. But the best part was that this island had something no other place had; a sole female leader and a great successful leader at that. I would also like to note that this was long before Queen Cleopatra and Queen Elizabeth. This was queen Rajih. She was so flawlessly successful in everything that she did that people had dubbed her a goddess. She neither denied it nor confirmed it. She was proved to be human though because like all humans she had a tragic flaw; she fell in love too easily.

"She fell in love with a stable boy. Now I'm sure you already know that an all powerful queen falling in love with a mere stable boy is just not possible or acceptable. So they kept their love for each other secret. Of course their secret was found out and the people were furious that their queen was not immortal like they thought. They killed her stable boy and were soon coming after her. Because of her broken heart, Rajih cast a curse on the island and then she took her own life. Soon after she did a horrible plague came to the island killing almost everyone, the survivors fled the island and all around the world feared the island so much that they took it off the maps and pretended that it was non-existent, which is why it is of course stranded now."

The room became complete silent for a moment after that. Shannon blinked a few times before finally speaking.

"Okay… what does this have to do with kidnapping me?" She asked confused.

Ralph smirked and kneeled down to her. "Do you see that old man over there?" He asked nodding over to the dusty old man. Shannon nodded her head slowly. "His name is Ovid; he is a prophet."

"A _what_?" Shannon asked disbelievingly.

"A prophet. You know a person who can see things that normal people cannot see."

"I know what a prophet is!" Shannon snapped at him. She was irritated and confused as hell; she had no patience.

"Of course, of course. Anyway, Ovid had a lovely prophecy about you." Ralph continued with that famous mocking grin of his. Shannon was pretty sure now that she didn't want to know. "You are the one to bring Queen Rajih back."

Shannon honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Um… excuse me?"

"You see for many years we've been planning to bring Rajih back. This world needs a leader like Rajih again. We've just been waiting for the right person to come. We've been waiting for you." Ralph said almost tenderly, it was impossible for him to be fully tender.

None of this was making any sense at all to Shannon. She wanted to scream with frustration. "How can you bring someone back from the dead?"

"It's called resurrection, dear?" He replied sickeningly sweet.

Shannon suddenly gulped. Resurrection? That reminded her of a movie… the Tomb? The Undead? The Mummy! That was it, the Mummy. She searched through her brain as she tried to remember the movie. She remembered some mummy guy coming back to life and then him trying to bring his dead girlfriend back to life and him kidnapping some lady because…

"So you're going to sacrifice me?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Ralph's features brightened at this. "You're smarter than I thought you were, Miss Rutherford."

Shannon did not take that as a compliment; in fact she completely ignored his statement. "Don't you need her body in order to do a sacrifice like that?"

Ralph smirked triumphantly. "Oh, but I do have her body."

Shannon was silent as she looked at the other people in the room besides Walt who was still clutching on to her leg with his face buried into her lap.

"You people are crazy." She stated, not shouting but the hysteria could still be heard in her tone. "How could you do this to innocent people just because some creepy old guy who's probably so senile that—"

Shannon was interrupted when Ralph left a stinging slap across her face. It shocked her and left her world spinning. She had felt Walt flinch when the slap echoed in the room. Shannon brought a hand to her reddening cheek and stared at Ralph with wide eyes. He looked absolutely menacing right now; it scared her.

"I warned you once before to not aggravate me. Don't do it again." He said darkly and Shannon nodded mutely. "Good. I will have them bring you both some food." He said and with that he stood and headed out of the room.

Patricia, the raven haired woman, was smirking when she walked out. She was probably happy about Shannon's abuse.

Shannon still held her hand to her cheek as they shut the door behind them. She heard Walt sniffling on sobs and right now she couldn't even bring herself to comfort him.

________________________________________________________

"Oh for the love of God, woman, we're almost there!" Sawyer yelled from the net he was being carried around in.

Sawyer regained consciousness an hour ago, but was still very weak. He insisted that he walk but Libby, the shrink, deemed him too weak and demanded that he still be carried. Ana Lucia reluctantly agreed because she figured that although they were slowing down because of the whole being carried around in a net but an injured Sawyer walking around would only slow them down even more.

Now that the southerner was awake and he found that he once again wasn't on good terms with Ana Lucia. Plus she was annoying the hell out of him with her constant asking if they were there yet.

"We've been traveling for hours." Ana Lucia continued.

"Well, we're almost there so shut-up." Sawyer told her not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Don't tell me to shut-up!" Ana Lucia snapped at him.

"I'll tell you whatever the hell I want. For example, I think that you're a complete bitch!" Sawyer continued with his insults.

Ana Lucia was about to retort but was interrupted.

"Will you both shut-up!" Mister Ecko shouted at them. He was honestly sick and tired of their bickering. "You both have been arguing ever since he woke up. It is ridiculous!"

They all stared at the big dark man with wide eyes. He wasn't much of the talkative type so hearing him scold the two people was kind of shocking. Before anyone could speak though they all heard a familiar clicking sound and they all swiftly turned to see Kate standing there with her gun pointed at them. Jack was behind them with wide eyes. Ana Lucia went to reach for her gun but Kate would have none of it.

"Don't even try it, lady." Kate said pointing her gun towards the Hispanic woman. "Now who the hell are you people?" She asked darkly, ignoring the hand that Jack put on her shoulder.

"Jeeze, Freckles, calm down." Sawyer stated from his net.

That was when Kate finally noticed her comrades. She lowered her gun and walked over to them, Jack following closely behind. "Sawyer, Jin, Michael… Sayid, what are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the raft? Where's Walt? And what the hell happened to you, Sawyer?" Kate quickly bombarded them with questions.

The four men looked at each other. None of them really knew where to start. Michael was the one to finally speak.

"We were attacked when we were on the raft. They took Walt…" Michael trailed off not being able to continue.

"I got shot." Sawyer said raising his hand from his net.

"All right… but who are those people?" Kate asked nodding towards the tailies.

"They're the survivors from the tail section of the plane. We 'met' them when we got back on the island." Sawyer said somewhat sarcastically since their first meeting wasn't a good one.

Kate nodded and Jack spoke this time. "Sayid, what are you doing here?" He asked. Sayid had a dark look in his eyes and it made Jack uneasy.

"Shannon and I were looking for Walt." His voice was tired and solemn.

"Where's Shannon?" Jack asked hesitantly; he was almost afraid to ask.

Sayid's fists clenched tightly. "They took her as well." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Wait one damn second. They took Sticks too?" Sawyer asked since he had _not_ been informed about the blonde's disappearance.

Sayid said nothing, he just stormed off in the direction of the beach. He didn't want to wait any longer. He had no time for chatting because he needed to find Shannon.

"Jack, we need to get to the beach. Sayid needs to get his head checked and then we're going to look for Walt and Shannon." Michael stated and Jack nodded his head.

With that they continued on towards the beach.

* * *

I warned you it was weird! *hides* Please review.


	5. 4: No Time for Arguments

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I was actually quite surprised with the response I got from the last chapter. I honestly didn't think that there were that many Mummy fans out there. I'm going to be honest... I hadn't seen the first two Mummy movies until like two months ago. I had seen the third one first and thought it was horrible, my friend then forced me to watch the first two saying that they were so much better. I was glad I did watch them because they were so much better and they kinda inspired me to write this story. ;]

* * *

Shannon knew what she had to do. She figured out what she needed to do moments after Ralph told her that crap about Queen Rajih. She knew that her number one goal right now was to get Walt out of this place. She didn't even want to think about what they'd do to the boy after they did that sacrificial thing to her.

Yes, she had come to the terms that she was going to die. She didn't really have a chance since these people were crazy and thought that she _needed_ to be sacrificed. But Walt still had a fighting chance and she was going to get him out of here. She just needed to come up with a really good plan.

"Walt, I'm going to get you out of here." She promised the young boy.

Walt lifted his head from her lap and stared up at her. "You are? How?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know yet but I will get you out of here, I promise." She stated with sheer determination.

Walt now sat up and stared at her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked confused.

"You're going to get out of here too right?" He asked curiously. "You keep saying that you're going to get _me_ out of here, but what about you?"

Shannon was silent for a long moment. She didn't exactly know how she was going to tell him that only _he_ was going to escape while she would stay back to die. It wasn't something that she wanted to tell him, so she didn't.

"Yeah, of course I'm coming too." She told him with a deceiving smile of reassurance. It seemed to work because he gave off a look of relief. "Now we need to come up with a good plan—"

Shannon was suddenly interrupted when they heard loud creaking indicating that the door was unlocking. She felt her heart beat quickening and Walt scooted closer to her in fear. The big metal door opened and in walked the big man with graying hair who Shannon guessed was Ralph's bodyguard. He stared down at her with cold blue eyes, making her inwardly shiver.

"You, come now." He spoke with a thick Russian accent, grabbing her arm and hauling her off the floor.

"Let her go!" Walt shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Not wanting this man to get angry and hurt Walt, Shannon knew that she needed to stop the boy. "Walt! It's okay. Everything is going to be all right, just calm down." She told him. She could tell Walt was reluctant to do so but he did calm down.

She smiled at him one last time before being dragged out of the cell. The man's grip on her arm was hard and she knew that by tomorrow there would be a large bruise because of it. She allowed him to drag her around without a fight because she knew if she did it would just cause more bruises.

Finally he pushed her into a room where Ralph and Patricia (the raven haired chick) were waiting.

Ralph grinned at her happily. "Hello, Shannon!" He greeted her as if he hadn't just bitch slapped her hours ago.

As her usual greeting, Shannon glared at him. "Hello, asshole." She practically growled out at him.

"Oh don't be so bitter, dear." Ralph said motioning for her to come to him, which she didn't so the big man just pushed her towards him.

"You people are about to kill me for some bullshit sacrificial thing and you're telling me not to be bitter?" She asked angrily while Ralph pulled out measuring tape. "What the hell is that for?"

"Shush up and stay still." He told her then began measuring her waist.

"Why are you measuring me?" She snapped at him.

Ralph sighed deeply. "It's for your final dress. Patricia happens to be a wonderful seamstress." He said nodding towards the raven haired woman who continued to glare at Shannon. "Anymore questions, dear." He asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes, actually I do." She replied snobbishly. "Why did you kidnap Walt if you were after _me_ the whole time?"

"Well, we needed to lure you in somehow. You seemed to have a close bond with the boy so we used him to get to you." He replied measuring her hips now.

"What about that whole thing with Claire?" Shannon asked hoping his measuring thing would be over soon so he would stop touching her.

"Ah, the pregnant one. Ethan was supposed to form a bond with you but he became obsessed with Claire for some reason. He came back here with her. As you may have already guessed I wasn't too happy about that. Ivan," He nodded over to the large man. "Hit her over the head and brought her back by your camp. I take it that he hit her hard enough for her to lose her memory. That had been a bonus on our part. _And_ your friends killed Ethan for us so that was another upside." He continued with that sickening grin of his.

Shannon shot him a disgusted look. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

"There you go with your bitterness again, Miss Rutherford. Doesn't it ever get tiring?" He asked then measuring her bosom making her jump a bit in surprise.

"Nope. How about sacrificing innocent girls because of what some crazy old guy says; does that ever get tiring?" She asked praying that he was done touching her. His touch was like acid burning through her skin. He was disgusting and she hated him.

She wanted Sayid…

"You're still not understanding this whole situation. I'm trying to make this island a prosperous place again."

"Forgive me," Shannon swiftly turned around facing him. "if I don't understand this whole thing, but you are going to kill me for what I think is _not_ a plausible reason. I'm not ever going to understand why you have to kill me and I never will think that whatever bullshit reason you come up with will suffice." Her eyes became darker with anger with each word she spoke.

Ralph was silent and she highly doubted that he was actually contemplating what she had just said. He didn't seem like an understanding man and she was right; he wasn't. He looked at her with unsympathetic eyes.

"Ivan, take her back to her cell now." He said then walked over to the Patricia while Ivan came and dragged her away.

While she was roughly being dragged away, Shannon looked at her surroundings. It was almost as bleak as her cell. There was one thing that caught her eyes though. It was a ladder. A ladder that led up to what she guessed was an exit. It was just then that she realized they were underground; she hadn't seen one damn window in this place.

It was right then when a plan started formulating in the blondes head.

_____________________________________________________

Sayid was becoming more and more impatient with each passing moment. They had arrived at the beach a while ago and he still hadn't been checked on. Sawyer had to be checked on first since he had a more serious injury. While he had waited, Sayid prepared his stuff for when he went out to search for Shannon. He had finished that rather quickly and now he was waiting impatiently. He felt his muscles clenching as his patience hung by a very thin string.

Finally Jack emerged from the cave looking rather aggravated. Obviously Sawyer had given the doctor a hard time.

"Come on, Sayid, it's your turn." Jack said motioning for the other man to follow, who immediately did so.

In the cave Sawyer sat on the ground with a puss face as Kate wrapped cloth around his wounded shoulder. He obviously wasn't comfortable with the fact that people were seeing him in a weak state.

Sayid ignored the southerner and sat down when Jack told him to. He winced when the doctor placed the alcohol covered cloth on the cut on his head. This was like deja vous, he remembered the last time Jack tended to his injured head; that was the day he tortured Sawyer for Shannon's medication, which he didn't even have in the end. Sayid's flashed up to Sawyer who looked like he was about to rip someone's head off.

"Did you see who took Shannon?" Jack asked suddenly, continuing his work on Sayid's head.

Sayid felt his fists involuntarily clench as he remembered the event. "He was tall and his hair was graying. He looked to be European."

Sayid didn't really know how he remembered what the guy looked like. The one thing he remembered the most was Shannon's unconscious face. It made him shudder with self loathing; he should have been able to save her.

"All right, I'm finished." Jack said removing the cloth from Sayid's head who automatically stood up.

"Good." He said picking up his back from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as Sayid draped the backpack over his back.

"Where do you think I am going, Jack?" Sayid replied with a dark look.

Jack was almost hesitant to speak again. "Sayid, maybe you should wait until you head heals a bit."

"I will not wait any longer. I must go find Shannon!" Sayid snapped at the good doctor.

A silence momentarily filled the cave. It was almost deafening. Finally someone spoke.

"I'm goin' too." Sawyer stated standing up. The three other people in the cave stared at him in disbelief.

"Sawyer, you're in no condition to be traveling." Jack said firmly, causing Sawyer to wave his hand dismissing his statement.

"I'm fine, doc. Just give me some extra pills and everthin' will work out fine." The southerner said walking over to where Jack's medicine was.

"You are not coming with us." Sayid stated venomously, his eyes narrowed at the blonde man.

Sawyer turned and glared right back at him. "Don't try and tell me what to do, Muhammad. I'm goin' and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it."

Sayid was about to retort furiously but something stopped him. Realization hit him fiercely; he was wasting his time arguing when he needed to go out and find the woman he loved.

"I do not have time for this. We leave now." Sayid said before storming out of the cave with Sawyer following.

Once they were out, they saw Michael and Ana Lucia waiting for them with their backpacks. Seeing the Hispanic woman caused both Sayid and Sawyer to groan in annoyance.

"Aw, what the hell is lady dictator doin' here?" Sawyer asked earning a glare from Ana Lucia.

"She wants to come with us." Michael replied, not really seeming too happy about it either.

"First you're rushin' all of us to the beach and now you wanna go back into the jungle?" Sawyer asked incredulously. "You're weird, lady."

"This coming from the man who's about to go into the jungle with a bullet wound." Ana Lucia stated haughtily.

"Yeah, why are you coming with us?" Michael asked curiously.

"I gotta pay back the guy that shot me." Sawyer replied simply.

"Okay… but won't that be hard with an injured arm? I doubt that Jack actually gave you enough medication to come with us." Michael said scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

Sawyer grinned at this. "What the doc don't know won't hurt him." He said holding out a bottle of pain killers.

"You stole the pills from Jack?" Michael asked almost shocked that Sawyer would do such a thing. Almost. These things were to be expected from the southerner.

"Hey, I told the doc that I needed the pills so I could join this little egg hunt. I have him a clear warnin'." Sawyer said in his own defense.

"That's not a warning! You don't even have anything packed to come with us." Michael snapped at him.

"I don't need anythin'! I'm fine." Sawyer snapped back. Michael was about to retort but they were interrupted.

"Don't mean to interrupt the love fest but the fearless leader is going on without us." Ana Lucia said nodding over to the retreating Sayid.

Sawyer let out a deep sigh. "Well, let's get movin' then." He said slowly following the former soldier.

"Luckily I brought some extra stuff." Michael stated as he and Ana Lucia too followed the Iraqi.

"Well, thanks daddy-o." Sawyer said somewhat sarcastically.

Sayid didn't have the time for their pointless arguing. He needed to find Shannon; that was his only concern. He was ready for anything that the jungle had to throw at him. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his Shannon back.


	6. 5: Truth or Dare

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I think it's gonna take me a little while until I update my next chapter. I just get the feeling that my computer is going to be having some problems in the future because my cousin was on it the other day and lord knows what that boy does on my laptop. Crazy kid... Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think it's a bit short but still effective. Sorry if there are any misspells.

* * *

Night had fallen on the rescue team. It made Sayid uneasy. He wanted to continue on with his search, but he knew that they needed a rest.

"We will rest here for the night." The former soldier stated looking around the area just to make sure it was safe enough.

"Well, it's 'bout damn time." Sawyer said dramatically. "I was startin' to think you were gonna keep us goin' forever, Aladdin." He said before sitting down and leaning against a tree.

The others dropped their stuff to the ground and like Sawyer sat down. Exhaustion was hitting them all intensely now. This was their first time to actually stop walking. Sayid and Michael were determined men; they didn't want to stop until they found their loved ones.

"Anyone got any spare water?" Sawyer asked taking out the pills her 'borrowed' from Jack.

Michael sighed deeply then reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle. He threw it over to Sawyer who caught it easily. "Don't drink all of it." He warned and Sawyer shot him half a grin.

"Don't worry, daddy-o, I won't." He replied taking a pill and then gulping it down with half the bottle. "Thanks." He said throwing the bottle back to Michael.

"You drank half of it!" Michael snapped and Sawyer's grin never faded.

"At least I didn't drink all of it." He said childishly.

Sayid rolled his eyes as Michael and Sawyer began to argue. Even Ana Lucia turned away from the scene. Sayid looked up at the night sky as he lay down on the ground. The more he looked up at the star filled sky the more he thought of Shannon… of course. She was always on his mind. The more he looked at the sky though the more he saw her beautiful face. It was going to be hard for him to sleep without her. The only time when he was able to rest was when he was knocked out unconscious, and technically that couldn't even be considered rest. But now exhaustion was sinking in and sleep was plaguing over him.

Michael and Sawyer's arguing faded away and darkness is where he fell.

He dreamt of his Shannon.

It was night time and she was sitting at the shore looking up at the sky. There was a smile on her face. He walked over and sat down next to her. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face.

"Stop staring at me." She told him, her smile never faded.

"Why?" He asked unable to suppress his smile as well.

"You're making me blush." She said turning to look at him and even in the night he could tell that she was indeed blushing.

"You are beautiful." He told her making her giggle softly.

She looked back up at the night sky and then pointed up as if to show him something.

"Look, there's Leo." She named the constellation then she gave him a big grin. "I bet I can run faster than that stupid lion." She said giggling again.

It took Sayid a moment to realize that Shannon was up and running away from him. He swiftly stood and chased after her. She really was as fast as the lion.

"Shannon, wait!" He called out to her.

She continued giggling and she continued running. "Come catch me, Sayid." She called out to him joyfully.

They were running in the forest now. It was raining out. She suddenly stopped running. He stopped running when he was next to her. He saw her shocked expression as she stared ahead. He too turned and there stood a soaking wet Walt whispering to them.

Shannon quickly turned to Sayid. "Do you see him?" She asked him desperately. He looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. "Walt!" She called after the boy after he ran off and she ran after him.

Sayid wanted to grab her and stop her but he had been momentarily frozen. Once he was able to run he slipped on the mud just like before Shannon was abducted. He was up and running soon enough though, but then there was a gunshot. He froze as his heart dropped.

He ran over and Shannon fell into his arms bleeding from the stomach. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and then she died.

Tears ran down his cheeks and sobs escaped his throat. He held Shannon closer to him and he looked up to see Ana Lucia holding the gun that killed the woman he loved.

And then he woke up with a start. He sat up quickly and his breathing was heavy. He looked around to see his three other travelers still sleeping soundly. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it had only been a nightmare.

He looked up at the sky and saw the beginnings of morning light. Being the desperate man that he was and knowing that he would not be able to go back to sleep, Sayid decided that they should start searching again.

They were going to be so pissed at him for waking them so early.

______________________________________________________________________

Shannon was unable to go back to sleep. It would be impossible after that nightmare.

So now she and Walt were playing Truth or Dare. Of course mostly it was truth because there wasn't much dare to be done in a bland barely lit prison cell. This game had come up at complete random. They were bored and hadn't been visited by any of the Others since Ivan had taken her to get measured.

It felt kind of weird playing Truth or Dare knowing that you were going to die soon.

"Truth or Dare?" Walt asked in a bored tone.

Shannon sighed. "Truth."

Walt thought a moment for a good question. "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A dancer." She replied simply. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Walt said, of course.

"Do you resent your dad?"

Now Shannon honestly didn't mean to ask that question. She was really going to ask if he had ever kissed a girl before, but instead the father question slipped out.

Walt seemed a bit put off by her question but answered anyway. "I did at the beginning. I think it was more because I was upset about my mom and I had no one to blame so then my dad came along and at the time I thought it would be okay to be mad at him. To hate him because I never knew him." He answered with a bowed head.

Shannon had almost forgotten how incredibly mature Walt was for his ripe ten years of age. It amazed Shannon that he could answer a question like that with such honesty.

"Walt…"

"Truth or Dare?" He asked quickly wanting to change the subject.

Shannon understood. "Truth."

Walt smiled slightly. "When we get rescued, from the island I mean, are you and Sayid gonna get married?"

Shannon's eyes widened at his question. Although he was very mature for his age, Walt still had his childish innocence. She thought about his question. Would she ever marry Sayid? Sure, she was madly in love with him but was marriage something she really wanted?

"I hope so." Shannon said honestly. With Sayid, marriage was something she wanted.

Shannon's face immediately fell though. She was getting too hopeful. The others might get rescued but she was going to die. Sayid (if he was even still alive) would move on and marry someone else. She was going to be in the dirt and he was going to be in the bed of some other woman and that was just heartbreaking. Okay… now she was just being plain negative and making herself depressed.

Walt noticed. "Shan, you okay?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We should play a different game now." She replied, her voice cracking.

Walt nodded his head in understanding. Neither of them thought playing a simple game of Truth or Dare would bring up such emotions.

"Man, I wish we had a backgammon board."

______________________________________________________________________

Back at the beach, a certain doctor was staring out at the sea. He wasn't able to get an ounce of sleep. All he could think about was the little rescue mission in the middle of the dangerous jungle. Jack was obviously concerned. He wished he could go out there and help them out but he knew that was needed here; he was the doctor and needed to stay where the most people were.

But Jack had a bad feeling about all of this. He had a feeling that three people weren't going to be enough for what was to come in the future. They needed help. He didn't know how he knew they would need help in the future; it was just an instinct feeling.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kate walking over to him.

"You okay, Jack?" She asked once she was next to him.

Jack jumped a bit and swiftly turned to look at her. "Oh, Kate, you scared me." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry. Did you sleep last night?" She asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

Jack mentally began to panic. He didn't want her sneaking any sleeping pills in his drink again. "Um, yeah… I did. I've just been worried about all of them out there." He replied with a small shrug.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kate said reassuringly.

Jack wasn't convinced though. "I think that they're going to need help eventually. Some of us should go out there and catch up with them."

"You can't go out there, Jack. There's already enough people injured here like that guy with the broken arm." Kate told him and he sighed.

"I know. I was thinking that maybe you, Locke, and a few others could do it." He said looking at her hopefully. There was no way Kate could ever deny that face.

"Yeah, of course." She said then put her hand on his arm. "I'll go talk to Locke now. Get some rest." She told him firmly before walking off to go find Locke.

"Hey, Kate!" Jack called out to her. She turned and looked at him questioningly. "Be careful." He told her with a small smile.

Kate smiled back at him. "I will."

The doctor and felon stared at each other for a long moment as if trying to give each other a secret message. Then despite herself, Kate blushed and walked away.

Jack smiled and went back to looking out to sea. He hoped that everything could work out for the better.

He honestly didn't think he could handle another death knowing that he could do nothing to save them.

These people entitled him their leader; their valiant hero and he was afraid that he was letting them all down.

None of them seemed to realize that he was no superman. He was just a doctor.


	7. 6: Painful Escapes

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T, because there is violence.

**Summary:** AU. Instead of getting shot, Shannon is kidnapped by the Others during _Abandoned._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** Before I forget, to all of the fans of my story _Baby Blues_ I have posted a fanmade poster my friend made on my profile. Go take a look at it if you're interested. Anyway, this chapter is kinda long... but then again I'm used to writing short chapters so I may not exactly know what is long compared to other people's views. I hope you all enjoy this chappy though. Sorry if there any misspells.

* * *

As he predicted, the group was pissed that Sayid had woken them up so early… well, Michael wasn't too upset. He was rather eager to find his son. He woke them up about a few hours ago, so now they were used to being up and walking around. Sawyer and Ana Lucia were still of course arguing but the two other men learned to block the other pointless travelers out.

Sayid found his connection with Shannon to be strange. He could feel her close by. He knew that he was getting closer to her with each step he took. This wasn't tracking anymore. His bond with Shannon was telling him how to get to her. Maybe it would be a few more hours until he found her, but who knew, it could take another day. He knew that she wasn't dead. He could still feel her.

A deep sigh escaped his throat. He wanted all of this to be some sort of terrible nightmare. He just wanted to wake up and Shannon would be there sleeping in his arms. He would kiss her awake and he could just imagine the smile that would spread across her beautiful face.

Sayid honestly didn't know how this happened; how he had fallen in love with Shannon so quickly. Before going on that plane she was a complete stranger and he had been so content in finding Nadia. Then the plane crashed and Shannon became his ally to his friend and then to his lover. Things like that just didn't happen but somehow it did, it happened with them and Sayid would be eternally grateful. Now all he had to do was find Shannon so then he could actually stay forever grateful.

I am coming, Shannon. He thought to himself confidently. He would find her.

A whole new sort of determination coursed through him. He needed to find her. Failure just was not an option for him.

Sayid could feel Ana Lucia walking next to him and to be completely honest, it made him uncomfortable. Now he had never been too friendly with the woman but after last nights dream he was pretty sure that he never would be.

Speaking of last nights dream, it still made Sayid very uneasy. Yes, it had just been a nightmare but just the thought of Shannon dying made him feel sick. It was hard enough for him being without her now. Imagine if she was dead? (He never wanted to) He would surely end up taking his own life if he knew that he would have to spend the rest of it without her.

Sayid looked towards his other two companions. Sawyer and Michael hadn't been getting along since he woke them up. In fact, they probably haven't been getting along long before that. It was ridiculous at how much these people were slowing him down. He was fully convinced that he would have found Shannon by now if they weren't here with him.

He tried to imagine holding her in his arms again, but it of course wasn't as good as the real thing. He needed her and he needed her _now_.

All thoughts left his mind when he heard ruffling in the distance. He froze and got into his soldier stance. He pulled out his gun, prepared to shoot if necessary.

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer asked looking at Sayid as if the man had just lost his mind.

"Shh!" Sayid hissed at him.

Now they all heard the rustling and they all too got into defensive stances.

Sayid felt his heart beat speed up when the rustling became louder indicating that whatever it was was coming closer.

And then it came running towards them.

Despite this, Sayid lowered his gun and his eyes were wide with shock and some relief.

"Walt."

_____________________________________________________________________

_Half an hour earlier…_

The time was coming. Shannon anxiously waited. She was fidgety and Walt was noticing.

"Shan, are you okay?" He asked looking at her with worry.

Shannon nodded almost too quickly. She was nervous. What if her plan didn't work? What if she really was just as useless as Boone always said she was? This was all getting unnerving now.

Get Walt out of here. Get Walt out of here.

Those were the words she continued to rant in her head. That was all she needed to do. All she needed to do was get Walt out of this place. That's all… easier said than done.

After a few moments of just sitting there and freaking out, Shannon finally stood up and walked over to the big metal door. She put her ear to it and listened carefully.

"What are you doing?" Walt asked also standing up.

Shannon put a finger to her lips indicating for him to be silent. She listened again, and she heard footsteps. It was time! It was time now.

She backed away from the door and over to Walt. "When I tell you to, run into the door." She whispered to him.

Walt nodded his head, knowing what was happening; there was no need for questions. It was time for escape. He didn't know Shannon's plan, but he trusted her.

The door unlocked and it began opening.

"Now!" Shannon said and then they both rushed to the metal door.

Both Walt and Shannon hit the metal door with a high force. It closed and there was a loud crashing on the other side. Shannon quickly opened the door again. Ivan was on the ground covered in their nasty food. He had his hand to his head and groaning; the door hit him there.

"Come on, Walt!" Shannon said urgently grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him away from the scene.

She found the ladder quickly. She motioned for Walt to go first, to which he did. She helped him open the hatch once they were at the top. She squinted her eyes at the bright sun; she had become used to dull lighting. Walt climbed out of the hatch and then held out his hand to her; she didn't take it.

"This is where we say goodbye, Walt." Shannon told him sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Walt asked confused.

She really hated doing this. "I have to stay here."

"But… but you said that you'd come with me." Walt said almost to the point of tears.

"I know… I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "But I need to stay here. If I go with you they'll hunt us down because I'm the one they want. You have a better chance on your own." She told him then bit down on her bottom lip. She felt like crying now.

"What if I can't my way?" He asked with a trembling lip.

Shannon put her hand to his cheek. "You won't get lost, Walt. I know you won't." She told him with a reassuring smile.

Walt nodded his head slowly. "Okay… goodbye, Shannon."

"Do me a favor, Walt… Tell Sayid that I love him." She requested, tears burning her eyes. Since she didn't get to tell him then Walt could tell him for her. Walt nodded after a moment. "Go now." She told him firmly.

Walt ran off into the jungle. Shannon watched him until he disappeared into the vast greenness before she closed the hatch door and climbed back down the ladder. Once her feet touched the floor she felt someone grab her hair and she yelled out in pain.

She looked up to see Ivan glaring down at her and she whimpered. She knew that she was in for hell now.

_____________________________________________________________________

Walt had immediately run into his father's arms. Tears of relief rolled down Michael's cheeks. He finally had his son back. Now Sayid was wondering why he didn't have his Shannon back.

Michael was asking the boy a thousand questions at a time. Sayid didn't have a chance to get any questions in.

"Dad! Dad! I'm fine. It's just some scrapes and bruises." Walt said seizing his father's questions. "Look, we need to hurry. We need to go save Shannon!" He suddenly spoke urgently.

Sayid's full attention was on this now. "What are you talking about? You were with Shannon?"

"Those people put me and Shan in the same cell. They were after her the whole time. They're crazy people… they're going to kill her." Walt said with even more urgency.

Sayid's muscles tensed up. His grip on his gun tightened. "You four go back to the beach and bring more people down here if I am not back here in an hour with Shannon." He demanded them before storming into the direction Walt just came from.

"Sayid!" Walt called out to him and he turned to look at the boy. "There's a hatch in the ground. That's where they have Shannon." He told the soldier.

Sayid nodded his thanks and then he made a run for it. He was going to get Shannon back now.

_____________________________________________________________________

The third blow to Shannon's stomach made her spit out blood. She had never felt such pain in her entire life. She was on the ground, writhing in pain. Her arms wrapped protectively around her bruised stomach. She was mentally prepared for a beating, but physically she was not. She whimpered when Ralph kneeled down to her and grabbed her hair roughly.

"Didn't I warn you? Didn't I warn you not to make me angry?" He practically yelled into her ear. She winced at the volume.

"I… I… needed to get… him out… of here." Shannon said in between gasps.

She yelled out in pain as a hard slap came crashing across her face. "You don't get to speak now." Ralph told her darkly.

Shannon defiantly spit blood on his face. Ralph went to go hit her again but a voice stopped him.

"That's enough, Ralph!" Shannon looked up to see that it was Patricia who had spoken. That was shocking since this woman hated her guts. "I think you've beaten her enough."

"Oh really?" Ralph asked furiously, as if he had expected her to automatically take his side in everything that he did.

"We don't need the boy anymore. We have her and she's all we need. There's no reason to be so angry." She said and he opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted. "The sacrificing ritual is in a few days. We don't want her to be too injured for it."

Ralph contemplated this for a long moment before sighing in defeat. "Take her back to her cell." He told Ivan.

Shannon winced loudly when Ivan hurled her off the ground and over his broad shoulder. They all knew she was in too much pain to walk on her own. But still, with each heavy footstep the big man took caused pain to course through her beat up body.

She cried out when Ivan placed her not so gently on the concrete floor. She heard the door slam shut and she was glad to be alone… well, not really because now she was alone _and_ she was going to die. Her selfishness made her wish that Walt was still here so then she would at least have some good company before she died.

However, she was gladder that she was able to get him out of this place. He had a chance to live and that was all that mattered.

________________________________________________________________________

Sayid was running as fast as he could. He needed to get to Shannon; he could feel her close by. She was still alive! He kept shouting that in his mind; it was giving him the motivation to run faster. The motivation to get to Shannon without having to worry about the consequences.

He came speeding out of the jungle and into a vast green valley. He stopped when he saw a large man standing near by; he hadn't noticed Sayid yet. After looking at the man a moment longer he suddenly realized who it was. This was the man who he saw had Shannon before he was knocked out.

Anger fueled within him and he tackled the man from behind. Sayid viciously attacked the man, who tried to fight back but his strength did not match Sayid's anger. Finally, Sayid was holding the man down on the ground by the neck. He glared down at him with deadly eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked darkly.

The man didn't answer. In fact, Sayid never got an answer out of him because soon enough something hard hit the back of his head, not hard enough to knock him out like last time but hard enough to give the other man the chance to push Sayid off of him. The other man held him down now and Sayid let out a grunt of frustration as he looked up at the person who hit him.

The raven haired woman held a walkie-talkie to her mouth. "The boyfriend is here." She said glaring down at Sayid.

"Bring him in. Put him in the same cell." A man's voice said from the other line on the talkie.

Sayid felt the man haul him off the ground. This was the moment of truth; what would happen next?

________________________________________________________________________

Shannon flinched when the cell door opened again. She feared another beating; she was in enough pain. Instead they threw a man in there, who grunted when he hit the floor. The door slammed shut again. She squinted in the dim light and she gasped when she recognized this man all too well.

"Oh my God, Sayid?" She asked scooting closer despite the pain.

Sayid's head snapped up. He could barely see with this pathetic lighting but he knew that it was Shannon.

"Shannon?" He asked reaching out to touch her.

The moment he felt her hand take his he forgot about everything and he pulled her closer to him. Shannon grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. She had been deprived of his touch for too long. She needed this. Sayid immediately kissed her back. He had never missed anything as much as her kisses. He only stopped kissing her when she winced from him holding her a bit too tightly.

"What happened to you?" He asked, not being able to see her wounds but knowing that she was in deep pain.

"They… they hurt me because I helped Walt escape." Shannon replied wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. She wanted to stay as close as she possibly could to him.

She felt his fingers brush through her blonde locks and she nearly melted. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked her softly.

"My stomach… I was kicked there a lot." She said and then she felt his hand go to her belly.

He rubbed it gently. Shannon held back a moan. It felt good; it was making her feel better. Just him being here had made her feel better. That was her selfishness again. She had no idea what they would do to him after they killed her; she didn't want to think about it.

And right now she wouldn't. Right now she was just glad to be back in his protective embrace.


End file.
